Episode 106
Handlung kurz Smoker, Ruffy und seine Freunde stürmen das Casino, um mit Sir Crocodile abzurechnen. Dabei geraten sie in eine Falle. Nur Vivi bleibt verschont, weil sie ihre Freunde noch nicht wieder gefunden hat. Handlung lang Die Flucht geht weiter. Ruffy, Zorro, Lysop und Nami rennen ins Casino. Smoker verfolgt sie und Baroque Agenten feuern auf sie, bis Zorro sie erledigt hat. Im Casino ruft Ruffy in voller Lautstärke nach Sir Crocodile, was ihm nur ein paar Blicke einbringt. Nami schlägt ihn und meint, er soll es lassen, es hat keinen Zweck. Sie wissen nicht mal wie das Krokodil aussieht und wo er sich versteckt. Gemeinsam rufen Ruffy, Lysop und Nami nach Vivi, die ihnen weiterhelfen kann. Zorro kommt endlich an. Ein Chef des Casinos will die Wachen holen, um die drei Unruhestifter rauszuwerfen. Dann rennt Smoker rein und die Piraten müssen ins Casino rein davon rennen. Zorro meint, der hat einen Narren an Ruffy gefressen. Smoker wird von Angestellten aufgehalten, da die Marine keinen Zutritt hat. Doch der wirft sie zur Seite und rennt weiter. Ruffy hat keine Ahnung, wie er den Qualmer loswerden kann. Ihm stellen sich die Wächter in den Weg, die einfach umgerannt werden. Mrs Bloody Sunday erscheint und bittet den Chef, die Unruhestifter in die VIP-Launch zu lassen. Es sei der Befehl vom Boss. Sofort gehorcht der Mann ihrem Befehl. Und so rennen Ruffy und seine Freunde in die VIP-Launch, Smoker hinterher. Er fragt sich, warum die wie VIPs behandelt werden. Dann kommt eine Abzweigung. VIP-Launch oder Piraten? Ruffy entscheidet sich für Piraten. Sie landen in seiner Sackgasse, der Boden verschwindet und sie fallen. Chopper sucht nach seinen Freunden. Er trifft auf Tashigi, die Smoker sucht. Sie stolpert über Chopper und verliert ihre Brille. Chopper hat sie aufgesetzt und ihm wird schwindlig. Dann merkt er, dass er die Brille aufhat und gibt sie Tashigi. Sanji kommt vorbei und beobachtet die beiden. Tashigi bedankt sich bei Chopper und rennt weg. Ruffy, Lysop, Nami, Zorro und Smoker sitzen in einem Käfig. Ruffy meint, das war eine geniale Falle. Lysop stimmt zu, sie sind voll reingerasselt. Nami rastet aus weil die beiden so blöd waren, dass nicht schon früher zu merken. Ruffy wird plötzlich schwach. Lysop kann es nicht glauben, dass Ruffy schon wieder hunger hat. Dann greift Smoker ihn an und drückt ihn mit seinem Stab zu Boden. Ruffy fühlt sich so schwach als wäre er im Wasser. Lysop schwafelt mutiges Zeug und lässt den Abstand zwischen ihm und Smoker grösser werden. Nami fragt, was er mit Ruffy angestellt hat. Smoker antwortet, an seinem Stock ist ein Seestein befestigt. Der lähmt die Kräfte der Teufelsfrüchte. Der Stein ist eigentlich kristallisiertes Meerwasser. Auch die Wände in ihrem Käfig sind aus diesem Gestein. Smoker kann nicht verschwinden, dafür aber seine Feinde in aller Ruhe fertig machen. Zorro macht sich kampfbereit, doch Nami wirft ein, es hat keinen Sinn hier einen Kampf anzufangen. Sir Crocodile stimmt ihr zu und zeigt sich endlich. Nami und Lysop haben die Hosen voll und Ruffy wird wütend. Smoker ist schon lange hinter ihm her und Sir Crocodile meint, es ist Pech, dass er hier gelandet ist. Er werde sein Ende nicht so peinlich gestalten sondern erzählen, dass er von dem Strohhutjungen erledigt wurde. Es war keine gute Idee von Smoker, nach Alabasta zu kommen. Ruffy befreit sich von Smoker und will Sir Crocodile erledigen. Er hält sich am Gitter fest und wird wieder schwach. Das Krokodil ist erstaunt, dass er es bis hierher geschafft hat. Er wird ihn erledigen, wenn der Ehrengast eingetroffen ist. Vivi kämpft gegen Millions. Doch eine grosse Chance hat sie nicht. Sie steht kurz vor dem Tod, als ein Falke erscheint und rettet sie. Vivi erkennt den Vogel als Peruh. Er trägt sie auf einen Turm und verwandelt sich wieder in einen Menschen. Sie reden kurz miteinander, dann geht er hinunter um die restlichen Millions zu besiegen. Die fürchten sie, denn er ist der gefährlichste Mann in Alabasta. Peruh erklärt, er hat von einer Teufelsfrucht gegessen. Mrs Bloody Sunday erscheint und nimmt Vivi unter Gewahrsam. Peruh greift sie an, doch er hat keine Chance. Er erkennt, dass sie eine Teufelsfrucht gegessen hat. Mrs Bloody Sunday erklärt, es war die Flora-Flora-Frucht, mit der sie die Körperteile spriessen lassen kann. Peruh greift wieder an. Mrs Bloody Sunday ist enttäuscht, dass das der gefährlichste Mann von Alabasta war. Dann macht sie sich mit Vivi auf zum Casino. Ruffy und Lysop ist langweilig. Ruffy macht Sanjis Gesicht nach, was Lysop zum Lachen bringt. Nami ärgert sich und schlägt die beiden K.O. Sie schreit sie an, sie sitzen hier gefangen und die beiden haben nichts besseres vor als herumzublödeln. Ruffy und Lysop antworten, sie kommen nicht raus und ihnen ist langweilig. Nami rät, sich was einfallen zu lassen. Dann sieht sie Zorro schlafen und schlägt ihn wach. Sir Crocodile gibt ihr das Kompliment, dass sie ihre Jungs unter Kontrolle hat. Nami warnt ihn, dass sich die Lage schnell ändern kann. Wenn sie erst mal raus sind hat er nichts mehr zu lachen. Ruffy stimmt ihr zu. Sir Crocodile erwiedert an den Strohhut gerichtet, seine Freunde haben grosses Vertrauen in ihn. Über das Wort Vertrauen kann er nur lachen. Vivi ist hier. Voller Wut greift sie an und köpft ihn. Doch Sir Crocodile verwandelt sich in Sand und packt sie von hinten. Er hat von der Sand-Frucht gegessen. Er setzt Vivi auf einen Stuhl und meint, die Party kann beginnen. Mrs Bloody Sunday bestätigt. Es ist nach Zwölf und die Operation Utopia hat begonnen. Sir Crocodile lacht und erklärt, bald wird es dieses Land nicht mehr geben. Alle Lebewesen werden in der Dunkelheit enden. Angewendete Attacken *- Kämpfe *- vorherige Episode o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o nächste Episode